an adventure in hyrule
by Danielman6
Summary: I do not own the legend of Zelda series this was an original story idea of mine that I constantly dreamed about threw out my first year of high school that I emailed to Nintendo but year later and it was rejected due to being to far from the source material and not intended for kids. this story has many characters from the series pre breath of the wild and a few original characters
1. prolog

Prolog

Long ago when there was nothing to later everything started many worlds and realities were created with many deities ruling their respective worlds. One of these worlds had three goddesses Din, Nayru and Faron who looked over a world called Hyrule and threw them they've created many races and type of cavities while also creating a relic called the Triforce with a demigod called Hylia to govern the mortals but threw focusing on the light they neglected the darkness from the dark god Demise. For the past centuries demise gathers followers and armies to defeat the goddesses, obtain the Triforce and their followers rule their universe. Over the years demise incarnations who wielded the triforce of Power would battle the spirit of the hero who wielded the Triforce of Courage and the blood of the goddess Hylia who wielded the Trifore of Wisdom. As a result of all this conflict the goddesses had enough and truly intervein buy restarting their world.

This deed was feudal due to demise finding a way to return as another Gerudo Male name Ganon but without the Triforce of Power but instead the power he possets the power of his true demon self and rebuild his armies with the Gerudo, Moblins, Darknuts, Goma, Ikana, Stalfos, River Zoras, Lizifos, Lybranna, dark Twili creatures and old foes that had parrished agents the armies of Hyule, Shiekah, Gorons, Zora, Kokiri, Deku scrub, Ordonia, Fairies, Lanayruu, Wizzrobes, twili, and a new skyloff. For the next 100 years this new war has lasted and both sides been in a deadlock with neither side gaining an inch epically with the three wielders of the Triforce being born on the side of light. Later down the line a new Gerudo male was born to Ganon who wields the Triforce of Power and named him Ganondorf and raised him as a weapon to destroy the Goddesses but at the age of 13 Ganondorf and half of the Gerudo deserted and switched sides where he met the leaders of Hyrule along with the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom Princess Zelda of Hyrule and the wielder of the Triforce of Courage Link and quickly become friends.

Even with this advantage it didn't change anything. Drained from restarting their world the goddesses reached out to the other deities of different worlds, many didn't answer their plea all but one a figure called God who looked over the prime world and will help them by giving 2 mortals from his world aslong as they agree to assist him face a growing threat from another world when their crisis is solved where they agree.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the begging

In the prime world lays a planet called Earth lived a young boy named Daniel Mazzella who just finished his freshman year of high school, but this young man has had a fair share of conflicts in his life ranging from both his friends and family. After stopping buy his towns library he sees and approaches his friend and crush Alexa Melagenaches.

Hey Danny, what's up how did your final class go?

I was just looking at the clock mostly. What are you doing this summer?

Might travel with my family like I bet most of our friends are, what about you?

probably the same and was wondering if you like to get a bit to eat?

Lex giggled to this and accept. Want to go to a fast food or across the street?

I guess fast food since you asked which.

After they left the building and strolled down a hill, they see something in the bushes that catches their eye.

You see that Daniel asked.

Yeah do you think someone left a device in there.

Maybe let's look and see what it is.

As they looked and crouched in something blinds and pulls them in tell they feel they're falling tell they opened their eyes.

What the yelled Dan how did we get to a grassy plain?

The real question is where we are and how did we get here is the real question


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 it starts

After walking around for over 10 minutes looking for anyone or thing to help them Lex trips over something big. When she went to see what caused her to lose footing she jumps and screams at the sight of a mangled corpse of a big pig like man. Daniel runs to her and sees the body to but also sees that there's more and that there are burnt tents a few meters away.

Alexa shouted what are those things.

I don't know but we should take whatever supplies and weapons they have just to be safe, we don't know what else and really where we are.

The two carefully looked around and found what they needed. For Alexa a bow staff with a few arrows, two small daggers, jewels and a pair of unused leather boots and fur coat she liked. For Daniel a small stone sword and shield, a steel knife and a few jewels but he saw and thought to himself hasn't he seen these types of jewels before.

After getting their barring's they set off again and only 5 minute later they see more of those pig-like men but also lizard men, walking skeletons and other humans but instead of greeting the two they immediately charge at them with their weapons out.

What kind of place is this Lex shouted?

I have a theory but I'll tell you if we get through this.

As they were about to draw out their new weapons, they here a horn and see a bunch of people in armor on horses charge and slaughter all the monsters and humans that were charging at the two.

Well that was convenient and good timing the two laughed.

As things settle down the leader of the horse men then approaches them and reveals to be a young man in his late twenties with gold blonde hair slim and wearing a green tunic and hat with a long blue scarf and a few armor paddings.

Hello, my name is ser Link of the kingdom of Hyrule and the wielder of the Triforce of courage and I can tell you two are not from around here are you.

To these word Daniel jumped in and talked.

My name is Daniel Joseph Mazzella and this is my friend Alexa Maleginacus and we ask and wish to see princess Zelda and help us get home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 questioning

After an hour of riding on horses Dan and Lex along with Link and his fellow soldiers reach Hyrule castle and castle town. When the gates opened the other soldiers and villagers greeted and praises their green knight and companions but look in awe as they see the two young teens with them. When they reached and entered the castle the soldiers go to the barracks while Link takes the two to a meeting chamber next to the throne room where Dan spoke up.

You're in the middle of a war, aren't you?

Yes, some of the leaders and repetitive of my people and allies are here. You two will stay and wait here as I gather them don't go anywhere or touch anything, I will call you when they are all seated.

Link then closes the door and leaves them to their thoughts.

Do you know something dan? Ever since meeting link you reacted like you know who he is and where we are.

I do. When we were looking for things to defend us, I found a bunch of jewels that looked formalizer and they I was right. Were in a place called Hyrule and this is no dream.

What's Hyrule?

It's a world from a videogame series that I played with my brothers, but I can't believe it's actually a real place and makes me think what other worlds from fiction are real and how people were able to vision and know about them. when we meet Princess Zelda make sure to bow and be humble like we're meeting the queen of England.

Knotting to those words they see link emerge from the room and call them over to enter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 new friends

As the two enter the chamber they see link walk over to and stand next to Princess Zelda a beautiful Women in her late twenties with yellow blond hair, bright blue eyes wearing a white dress with purple pads, a gold tiara and a brown belt with two swords attached. They then looked around to see a middle age woman in her forties with white hair and wearing a white and dark blue out fit with a sword holder on the side of her back. A big Goron male with lightest brown skin, brown eyes and wearing a red cape and a sash with a giant hammer attach. A young Zora girl with blue skin, blue eyes and wearing a purple outfit with purple earrings and a gold belt with two clear blue crystals attached. A light blue girl with blue hair with a purple clock and a baby-blue belt with a sword of the same color attached. A faded white blue girl with orange hair not wearing shoes with a big black outfit. A to Daniel's surprise a little Deku Scrub with a green outfit with a small wood shield and a small sword meant for his size but to his big shock a big muscled Gerudo male with very tanned skin, amber eyes, bright orange hair and wearing gold gantlets, dark amour with the Gerudo symbol and fur by his neck and a belt with two big swords. They then bow to them.

It's an honor to meet all of you the two said.

It's a privilege to meet you to Zelda replied but you Daniel right what accent do you have?

Bronx your highness I originate from a place called the Bronx of New York.

Fascinating the Goron replied let us introduces ourselves I'am Darunia cheff of the Gorons.

The Zora girl then spoke. Iam Princess Ruto of the Zoras

The Deku scrub then spoke. I'm Deku of the Deku Scrubs and reprehensive for my people though being only 13.

The older women then spoke. Iam Impa leader of the Sheikah and personal bodyguard to the Hyrulian royal family.

The light blue girl then spoke. Iam FI of Skyloff and one of the greatest warriors in the land.

The last girl then spoke. Iam Queen Midna of the Twili.

Finally, the Gerudo male spoke up. Iam Ganonorf the rightful king of the Gerudo. But was caught off by Daniel.

I've heard about you lord Ganondorf, shouldn't be against Hyrule with accusation in his voice.

With a surprise expression on everyone except Ganondorf o smirks but chuckles. You're talking about my father who is called the true incarnation of the demon Demise and while yes, Iam a male Gerudo my father thanks to being Demise's incarnation is 128 years old.

Forgive me your majesty dan replied.

Hoo-hah Darunia replied as Ganondorf was going to replied. I like this boy to talk to you like that Ganondorf.

Impa then spoke. Let's get back to why we're here with who are you two, where did you come from and how do you know about Ganondorf?

I'll let you talk Lex.

I'm Alexa Melaginacus and this is my longtime friend Daniel Joseph Mazzella and we're from a country call America in the state of New Jersey but dan Originates from like he said the state of, New York And Daniel knows about him because your world is something called a videogame.

Wow Midna yelled so there are other worlds beside the Termina relm and my Twili realm!

I guess so FI replied proves that worlds that we imagine, or dream could actually be real places.

So how did you get here Deku asked.

We were walking to a place to eat tell a light we saw blinded us and brought us here.

Are there people like us from where you are from Ruto asked?

No Daniel replied only people like us with different skin color and different languishes. For example, where we're the langue we are all speaking is called English.

Truly fascinating they all said and thought.

Zelda then stood and walked over to them.

You both want to go home don't you my eyes see the truth in people.

Yes, they said please help us!

They all then looked at each other and knotted.

Link then spoke up. we will all assist you by going with you no offence to our soldiers but we're the strongest fighters in our land besides Ganon and his army's leaders.

Are you sure about that they asked wont your people need you all to lead them?

Yes, but we will send a message to all our territories to let know. After agreeing to this they then here two voices crash in.

If you're going on an adventure, you're not leaving us behind!

Jr, Zellie Link and Zelda shouted how long have you been here?

Who are they Daniel and Alexa asked?

The boy in a light green outfit spoke first I'm Link Daphnis Nohansson Hyule the second.

The girl with blond hair wearing a pink, purple and gold dress then spoke, and Iam Zelda Daphnis Nohansson Hyrule the second we're the son and daughter of Princess Zelda Daphnis Nohansson Hyrule the first and sir Link Daphnis Nohansson Hyrule.

Say what Dan screened! You two are married and have two children named after you. This is so not a Hyrule me and others have never thought of.

To those words they all looked at each other then back at them as if they were saying now, we are all really interested about these two and their world. But then link and Zelda spoke.

Me and link got married at 16 and had link Jr a 9 months later and 10 months after his birth our daughter was born.

We named them after us because it was originally a joke from Ganondorf but it stood with us since.

How old are they the two asked?

Jr is 13 while Zellie is currently 12 but is 2 months from being 13.

The two then asked So are they coming or not?

Zelda replied saying only if my two adventures can keep up.

Mother! They replied in embarrassment.

Link then spoke you four and Deku wait for us in throne to be more equated since your all around the same age while we gear up.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 a new bond

As the others suit up link Jr, Zellie, Deku, Dan and Lex try to get two know one another for the time being and, in that time, link said would prefer to be called Jr around them and the adults and Zellie be called by that name since she prefer her friends called her by that and not be confused with her mother. With Deku they learn that he's an orphan since the age of 6, the best solider in the Deku scrub's army and a candid for adoption for their royal family.

That's all crazy the two thought but then Zellie asked about them with Lex answering first.

Like you Zellie I was born 9 months after my brother but I also have a little sister and live with my mother, my father left us when I was really young but have a lot of family and friends looking out for me like right now Daniel is.

He blushed a bit to those words and explained himself. I have an older sister and a little sister but also, I have two brothers that are the same age as me because I'm a triplet and I do have both my parents but they're not together. I also know my way with a sword because I often spare with my dad and brothers with plastic swords.

Incredible Deku replied now I see why you want to go home you really have people waiting for you and have a bright future there.

As they were about to continue the adults enter the room and told them it's time to go. With those words Jr, grabbing his green cap, sword and shield, Zellie grabbed her sword, dagger, quiver of arrows and bow, Deku equipping his wooden sword, shield and Deku nut helmet. Then Darunia walked over to Dan and Lex giving them better versions of the equipment they had when link found them. As they all mount a horse except Darunia riding a giant lizard looking thing.

Alexa asked what is that thing?

Daniel replied saying it's a Didongo native to death mountain, I didn't know the Gorons domesticated them as mounts.

Darunia chuckled to those words I really like you kid you know so much about our world yet not all of it and we want to learn about yours.

As they ride out of castle town the civilians and soldiers wished them off and cheer their names. Ganondorf then spoke we're goanna stop at death mountain for the night. We're goanna travel from there, threw Zora territory then threw the forest, threw Ordona and then threw between Moblin and Gerudo territory to reach the see.

What's after that Alexa replied.

You'll see Midna replied.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 secrets

An hour into the trip Daniel looked over to see Darunia in the back and decided to go slower to be next to and talk to him.

So, Darunia mind telling me about the Gorons and yourself.

Why the interest kid? Don't you already know about me and my people?

You guys kind of my favorite race and wanted to know if there's anything different from what I know.

Very well. I'm from a long line of great chieftains but was orphaned at the age of 7 when an attack took place during Ruto's 7th birthday but thanks to her, her father, everyone we're traveling with and the master of arms of the Gorons I got threw it and became a great warrior. For my people we are all great warriors and believe in a warrior's honor and care for our allies and friends.

Your people are the same that I've heard of but you, your different but I like it.

You boy I really do like if you weren't from your world and an orphan, I would have taken you in as my own and trained you myself.

I would have liked that Dar but me and Lex do have a home to return to.

You know I can tell you have feelings for her boy.

In embarrassment he asked how.

I'm also in love with someone I'm close friends with so I know.

Who your since it's only fair you know my crush?

Very well it's only fair and no it's not a female Goron. Its Ruto.

In confusion he asked how and why and how those two races can crossbreed.

It's not common but the Lanayru race are from when Hylians and Zoras breed with one another and every race are humanoid so every race can breed with each other. And about Ruto you heard of knowing a friend you can't live without and have gotten so close with well that's why and I love the way she fights it's like I'm seeing a great dance of beauty.

Wow and that's nice. He replied to then both being asked by the two girls they like what they're talking about and respond saying nothing important while laughing.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Death mountain

As dusk slowly approaches the group sees and reach Death mountain and then Darunia leads everyone threw to Goron city the capital of the Gorons where they are spotted and greeted with open arms by the Gorons. As they dismount Darunia speaks to his people.

Hello brothers and sisters, I'm sure that you are all exited that I've return and know full well who I'm traveling with.

Yes, sir a Goron spoke. These two young teens I presume.

Oh, Dangoro its good to see you alive and well my friend.

The feelings mutual chief and to you your majesties and ladies it's good to see you all again and welcome to Death mountains I've already taking the liberties of setting up dinner for all of you and sleeping arrangements.

Lex the turned her head to talk to Dan, No wonder you like these guys Danny there very friendly.

I can tell your really warming up to Hyrules races on the Goddess's side of this war.

You're not wrong thanks to the first people meeting here were their leaders and traveling with them for these past few hours it caused a great first impression.

Well we haven't seen the Kokiri yet.

The what she replied?

The Kokiri Link replied they are forest dwelling race that are forever children that don't age but can either age a bit to have the body of a young teens to produce more Kokiri or become korocks and devote themselves to protecting and expanding the Forest when they need to. I have two lifelong friends that are Kokiri that chose to age a bit so they can lead the kokiri in the future.

Damn that's crazy now I'm really interested with this world. she then turned to Dangoro and Darunia you mind showing me and Dan around the mountain.

Hey, Jr, yelled mind me, my sister and Deku come to we've barely been here and basically want to hang around two tell the end of this Journey.

Absolutely they replied.

I'll come to FI replied I to would like to look around.

Very well I'll ask one of our newest warriors entraining, Delgara! Dangoro yelled out.

Yes Brother Dangoro!

Show these six around while I seat our chief and allies to the dining hall.

Yes sir!

As the two group separate for a bit Delgara shows his hosts around and explain Goron culture and history.

As you all known the Gorons are all a vital part in Hyrule with the mining of Rupees and the resources for crafting weapons or other things that's involves stone, gravel, metal, gold, granite and many more minerals.

And one of the best warriors in Hyrule thanks to their strong warrior code.

Delgara then turned to asked who interrupted me I was about to say that. Everyone then looked and pointed at Daniel.

Hmm you know your stuff boy how do you know about that?

FI then stepped in him and lady Alexa here are from a different world where we are in some sort of nonphysical game as characters and facts about all our worlds races.

Dear goddesses that interesting no wonder you four, our chief and other leaders are the ones escorting you two.

Yes, sir Lex replied

Mined if I asked you two something

Sure, thing they replied

How long have you two been together?

They looked at each other blushing and rapidly replied in embarrassment we're just friends, we've known each other since the age of 10.

as the five have a little laugh they here their names being called for dinner and to then hit the hay for the night. As they ran to the others dan looked backed to Delgara.

It was an honor to meet you Delgara, I hope we meet again someday in any way and thanks for the short tour.

It was an honor to meet all of you and I hope for the same my friend.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 a sleepless night

After an hour-long dinner Darunia and a few Gorons help escort and show where everyone will be sleeping for the night.

Link and Zelda, you two and your two kids' room will be across my chambers, so will Ganondorfs on the left. Ruto yours is two the right where most of the water is in case your body dries up during the night. Daniel and Alexa, you're a few doors down from Ruto but are across from one another. Deku you're near the barracks and for Fi and Midna your rooms are upstairs near the hot springs. One other thing I requested alarms to go off at the crack of dawn to wake us all up so we can get an early start tomorrow.

Thanks Dar everyone relied see you all in the morning.

As everyone call it a night and drift off to sleep the mountain begins to be quiet except for occasional footsteps from nocturnal Goron Guards patrolling the Mountain for Danger but as the night continues Daniel remains up and decides to go for a walk to then run into Lex as they exit their rooms.

Oh, Danny your still up to I heard you're an early riser but not this early.

No, I couldn't sleep, and I presume you to.

Yeah mind walking with me.

As the strolled through the hallway they see a balcony with a view of the land where they e a forest in the distance a long river connected to many parts of Hyrule, a town and the rest of the mountain range.

This view is incredible and so beautiful no wonder you and others were dawned to this world.

I know a shame that my brothers aren't here to see this they would have loved it but at lease I'm seeing it with a close friend.

Mind if I ask you something dan?

Sure, what is it.

How long have you've been in love with me?

What...wh-wh-why are you asking me something that was jokingly said my Delgara and that we both denied he replied in embarrassment and in a gitterning tone.

I've always known Danny ever since the end of 8th grade especially during formal and days before that I've felt like we've gotten closer and spend a lot of time together.

What are you saying you feel the same way that I do?

I'm going to say yes because a place like this and this mood right now I think it's the perfect time to admit it plus id be a great thing to tell people when we get home.

As the two looked each other in the eyes they lean in to kiss one another as the sun emerges as dawn begins to rise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 road to Zora's domain

As the two hear the alarm Darunia told everyone that would go off around dawn, they go rush back to their rooms to gear back up but when they turned to see Ruto behind them smiling. They kneeled and asked how long she was there.

Long enough to see something bloom like flowers in the spring and no need to be so formal you two your both stuck with all of us for the next few days and we'd prefer you guys to treat us like your friends.

Alexa then asked are you going to tell the group about us?

That's either something they will find out or your business to tell them.

As the three storms off to prepare to meet up with the others they see Impa looking for them.

Oh, sorry my lady and you two I was just making sure you three weren't still sleeping.

No need Impa we've been up for the past half hour talking. Me, Daniel and Alexa will meet everyone at entrance in a bit.

As Impa leaves to let them gather their barring's Ruto winks at them so that they weren't interrupted.

As everyone meets up at where they first arrived at Death mountain Ganondorf asked is everyone ready to go to then see everyone knot yes and set off once again as they here the Gorons cheering goodbye, safe travels and good luck to everyone. A half hour into their next stop Alexa decided to ride up to the front to talk to both Ruto and Zelda.

Oh, anything we can help you with Lex.

Mind telling me about the Zoras and the domain.

I'll let Ruto tell you about her people while I tell you about their home.

Sure, thing mind telling me about the domain first.

Alright well you can see that were following this river here right.

Well yeah, I was thinking that if we needed a short break, we stop at any point of this river for it.

You're not wrong but also it leads to death mountain, Hyrule castle, kakoriko Village and the forest but with the domain at its biggest and center part of the upcoming valley we're entering.

So, it's central part of water supplies for Ruto's people d way for connections for the different races.

Exactly I'm surprise Daniel hasn't told you this.

Well some parts of this world are different from the different incarnations of this world he's Formliner with.

Wow that weirdly funny and about your curiosity with my people well we've been a close ally to everyone on our side of this conflict and are of course aware thanks to meeting me have characteristic of fish but more humanoid.

How long can you all stay away from the water since your part fish.

Almost 12 hours but if it ever rains that downside is rendered moot.

Wow that's incredible researchers from me and dan's world would offer any price just to research every one of you.

Once this war is over me, link, Ganondorf or maybe our future incarnations will find a way to communicate with your kind and to also learn more about it.

As they continue their way they stop by the river for a break. Lex along with Zellie, Ruto, Jr and Deku put their feet in the water and feel the breeze of the wind tell Lex remembered something.

Hey ruto I forgot to ask you something.

What is it? Is it something about the river or the domain again?

No, she chuckled I remember yesterday when me and Danny first meet you all you said you were the princess of your people so who are your parents?

My mother died when I was young; I think I was around for to five and my father is king Farcos Zora Debon the sixteenth.

The sixteenth holly crap!

I know thank Nayru was born a girl or else I would have been the seventeenth.

Who's Nayru?

Nayru is one of the three goddesses of Hyrule. The other two are Din and Farror the three of them created this land and the Triforce and is nothing like our religion.

Oh, you two have a different deity you worship in your world Zellie replied and to everyone's shocked.

We do Daniel replied his name is literally God and we also worship his son Jesus as our savior who would rise again when the end of days come.

Ganondorf then asked dose their religion have a name?

Yes, sir its call Christianity or catholic for some dumb reason because its literally the same thing with the same incredible stories.

Well we'd all like to learn more about this Impa spoked up but we better hurry to the domain because we only have four hours of day light left so let's get going.

As everyone mounts back on their rides the rush and arrive to the domain within an hour where they are all greeted by Zora civilians and soldiers while Danel and Alexa being in aw seeing the all the Zoras and the domain itself a gold, silver and dark-blue palace surrounded by markets, homes, and many other buildings all with the same coloration as the palace and all connected by aqueducts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Zora's Domain

As the group dismounts, they are greeted by garrisoned Zora soldiers then many civilians running up and emerging from the water to greet their princess and their allies tell a horn can be herd.

What was that Lex asked was there an army following us?

Yes, and not my lady a soldier replied our king was on border patrol with most of our riders.

What my father was right behind us?

As the soldier knots yes, they all turned and move to let all the riders threw and to then have a surprise look on Daniel.

What the HELL he yelled you domesticated octorocks and what are those elephant things.

Those are hydrophants young lord a zora replied and what's an elephant sir?

As he and Lex were about to explain they and their group seeing king Zora a big Zora with blue skin wearing red and gold armor and armed with a spear with a blade connected from the tip to the handle dismount his octorock and walk up to them as all everyone except the group kneel to then Daniel and Alexa kneel before him. Daughter he said as he stopped in front of her.

Hello father she said as she hugged him.

My precious blue angle you look well, and I see you've arrived with our friends and these two new commers to our lands. He then went to meet everyone.

Chef Darunia your looking well how are your people and death mountain with Dangoro as your regent while on this journey.

We're all doing fine, and they'll be fine while I'm away we're a strong people.

Impa how are the sheikah?

Before our journey started, I sent ravens to every Sheikah scout and soldiers to scout out our territories in case one of Ganon's armies and minions are marching for an attack we don't want any harm to come to these two.

Oh, smart decision one I would agree to. Midna and FI how are you two

They both replied they're fine and hope Skyloff and the Twili realm will both hold up a while longer while they're away.

Young Deku has the Deku king considered adopting you into the royal family as his son or his daughter's hand in marriage?

No, your majesty it would be an honor, but her heart belongs to someone else and I prefer being recognized a soldier then the adopted prince of the Deku scrubs.

Follow what your heart says my boy it will guide your future. Lord Ganondorf how are you my friend?

I'm well Farcos this journey will be tough if we go anywhere near the dessert but if my father doesn't see or has scouts who spotted us, we'll all get through this path ahead.

Good and now Link and Zelda I see your two children tagged along.

That they did Farcos but me and Zelda will make sure that they don't get into trouble.

Especially Jr when we pass the forest.

What about little zellie he chuckled.

I don't get into trouble like the things my brother gets in, no affiants.

As the two argue king Zora turns attentions to the reason why they are all traveling together. Well with that out of the way you two please stand and state your names.

I'm Daniel Mazzella your majesty and it's an honor to be around all of you.

And I'm Alexa melaginakes sir and I never thought I'd meet all you wonderful people.

Oh, my heavens I see why my daughter and her friends here are so interested in and the ones traveling with you. So how long have you two been together and don't lie a king can see threw many things in someone and Zelda's eyes can see the truth in people.

With hesitation they explained since last night and Ruto was the first to know.

Oh, so that's what you three where hiding when I found you.

And I thought nothing gets passed you Impa, Ganondorf joked

As everyone laughed King Zora invited the whole group with open arms in the Zora palace for the night and a good dinner but urged them to stay for a day for, he has something to discuss with everyone except Ruto, Dan, Lex, Jr, Zellie and Deku.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 socializing in the Domain

As the next morning rose everyone gathered at the throne room and waited for Farcos and Ruto to enter tell they do a half-hour later.

Took you two long enough to arrive Midna yelled.

Our apologies but I was telling Ruto to take Dan, Lex, Zellie, Deku and Jr to the diving area while all of us discuss important matters involving the forest since you are all going through there next.

That's reasonable link replied.

As everyone agreed Ruto told the five of them to come along. As they walk through the halls Zellie asked how has being here make Dan and Lex feel and to Lex's joy breath taking.

If I would have lived in Hyrule Zora's Domain is where she would call home with Castle Town as my second choice.

Same here but I love the Gorons and wouldn't mind living with them.

When they reached the diving area of the palace, they see many Zora both young and old, high and low born together in an area with clear blue water, a soothing waterfall and areas to sit with the sunlight beaming over them.

To the two's amazement they turn to ask everyone where you want to sit for the time being but to be shocked and embarrass to see them completely undressing.

What the hell you guys doing they asked blushing and turning away.

What Ruto replied we're going into the water to relax and socialize with everyone here while my father and everyone is in this sort of war meaning.

Yeah but your all naked, well technically Deku is made of wood so I can't really tell if he is but me and Lex well where we're from we wear something that's meant for swimming.

Oh, my Zellie replied if your both ok with sitting out and not enjoying the water then I blame your world's customs because you'll be disrespecting the one of the reasons, we agree to stay at the Domain a little longer.

Yeah, it's your loss but it's alright me, Ruto, Deku and Zellie will enjoy the water while you keep a look out.

They then looked at each other and privately whispered to one another.

Alright we'll join you guys on few conditions. First stay around us threw out the whole time. Second never speak of this tell the trip is over and finally don't get any ideas.

As they all agreed the two then completely undress Jr started to blush and have a nosebleed from Lex but Ruto smacked him back to his senses. As they all jumped into the water Zellie, Deku and Jr go off on their own leaving Ruto with Dan and Lex.

Sorry about this you two I hope it's only this is the only time I made you guys feel embarrassed being in Hyrule.

Its ok Ruto me and Dan were bound to see each nude but not like this.

Same we won't hold anything against you guys, but can you keep you please not make this a big deal for the rest of the trip.

Of course, you have my word tho the other three might be blabber mouths.

As Alexa and Dan laughed to those words Ruto hugs the two out of reassures but pulls back a bit as she was pulling them more into her bare chest and they were turning red to then just laugh it out. Around two hours later they were all called by FI that they need to all talk. After drying off and getting dress they meet everyone at the dining hall to chat.

So, did it go everyone?

Ganondorf then replied by saying sorry to keep you guys waiting but we have bad news.

What's wrong they all asked.

Midna replied and told them that a giant legion of Ganon's forces lead by two of his followers heading toward and intended to take the forest. Zelda's father is there right now with a few hundred Hylian soldiers to help and is asking for help from any of our regions along with the Deku king and Great deku tree.

So, what we're just goanna turn back or stay here allowing them to take it Daniel and Alexa yelled.

To those word Darunia smiled I love your spirit you two your wisdom betrays your age. Link then put his hand on Dar's shoulder. Like hell we are letting them take one of my former incarnations home and let our friends die we just wanted to know if you five want to enter a war zone.

Zellie and Jr relied wherever you go mother and father we go to.

Deku replied if they even dare try take my home, they are sadly mistaken.

For Dan and Lex's answer they replied we may not be as experience as you guys but if this helps us get home, we're with you all.

To those words they all agree to leave at first light and Farcos sending all the solders he returned with yesterday along a few that are garrison here to aid them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 to the forest

After a night's rest and quickly meeting up with the Zora reinforcements the group quickly mount their rides and before leaving, they are meet with king Zora.

Daughter you and your friends please be safe I wish all of you luck and are in my prayers tonight and to you two please take care it was a pleasure to meet both of you.

To those words everyone says letting them stay for the past two nights and hope they'll see him and the domain again someday and set off. An hour into their next stop the group starts group up together and all looked each other in the eye tell Zelda broke the silence.

Even tho I, link and our children are excited to see my father again, but we can all agree we're worried about you two.

Dan and Lex knot to those words but couldn't think of something to say back tell Impa spoke.

When the battle starts, they'll stay near me and Ganondorf and no one else you two understand.

They knot again but then dan spoke. I know how to fight but I've never really killed someone in the literal sense.

For me I have no experience at all but during a type of fair we went to with a bunch of friends I did learn how to shoot a bow and arrows, but the type of fighting Danny knows.

FI then spoke to them. Daniel make sure you hold onto your sword and shield as tightly as you can and don't be aggressive or else, you'll be easily disarmed and killed. You Lex when your firing an arrow relax your bow arm and breath in strong and then fire and those daggers use them like you're a butcher and that bow of yours use it like your swinging a broom but try holding it with both and in the middle sometimes.

Once again knotting to those words they asked Link and Deku about the Kokiri and Deku scrubs.

Link answered first and explained that Kokiri weren't really fighters tell around 100 years ago where he was raised by them in a previous life and when the forest fell under attack and the Great Deku Tree decided they needed to change and help in the fight and since then they've been a real fighting force since then especially three that he was in that life and even now close friends.

Who are they Alexa asked?

One of them is Saria she's very skilled with a bow and has never miss her target. The other Kokiri is Mido who was someone I used to hate but after he saved my life and getting to know him better and he's currently along with Saria lead the Kokiri along with the Great Deku Tree. The third Kokiri is a girl name Mirora someone I met in this life she's more aggressive than most Kokiri but is friendly to any allies but don't want to get on her bad side.

Wow I hope we ever get a chance to meet them while at the forest.

Then Deku proceed to speak. My kind may be durably weak and can be easily frighten sometimes but we are a proud people and if anyone tries to take our homes will fight tell the end.

Mind telling us about the royal family of your people.

Sure, thing our king name is kud-loh-kan or just call him the Deku king is quick to anger and doesn't mess around. While his daughter kad-a-kana is more well metally stable then her father and believe if I tell you every male Deku wants to marry her.

But we know you're not Ganondorf replied.

Yeah to be honest I'm more attracted toward girls from different races.

As they all chuckled, they all asked Ruto, Darunia, Ganondorf, Impa, FI and Midna if their seeing anyone. Both Dar and Ruto replied that they do have a crush on someone but lied its someone they all know. Impa says she has no time to start a family but admits that this group is her family. For FI and Midna they admit they never found the perfect match yet. For Ganondorf he admits having shared his bed with many female Hylians and the Gerudos who defected with him but only one keep who stole his heart was a Gerudo that's his age and as skilled as him name Nabooru.

After a little more joking to serious talking they reach the forest entrance where they are met by Hylian soldier's asking who's leading this army of Zora to then kneel at the sight for the group and to then be asked by Zelda to take them to see her father.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 old and young faces

While entering the forest Dan and Lex look around to see what sights the forest offers tell they stop and told to dismount as they arrive at the Kokiri capital where they see many Kokiri and Deku Scrubs both soldiers and civilians interacting with one another along with the Hylian soldiers that were with Zelda's father but also the Zora troops they arrived with and other people who almost don't look similar to Hylians.

Who are they Lex asked?

They're Ordonians Jr relied. They're technically a vassal race to Hyrule but they have their own leaders and have their own territory that look over, but my grandfather decided that they deserve to govern themselves due to their devotion to the royal family like the Sheikah but insist of remaining a vassal to us tell this war is over.

Wow that's clear loyalty and gratitude to your kingdom they have.

Thanks for the complement Daniel Zelda replied. When me and Link sit the throne and hopefully this war is over by then they will be greatly rewarded along with the Sheikah for serving our kingdom for so many years and deserve it.

After those words they here a voice from behind them demanding to speak to his daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren.

They turn to see a man wearing red and gold armor with a purple cape and a gold crown while also equip with a sword and a shield that is almost similar to Link's. Grandpa Jr and Zellie yelled and ran into his arms then Zelda and Link walk over and hug him.

My goodness you two have grown, you Link looking just as good the last time I saw you and Daughter your just as beautiful and strong as you were when I left. Now where and how is everyone.

King Daphnees Nohansson Hyrule, Ganondorf replied as he walked up to him.

Ah Ganondorf how's are you my boy?

I'm well we came as soon as we could after Farcos told us about the situation here.

likewise, now first things Deku welcome home how are you.

It's good to be I'm not letting my home fall without a fight.

Good to here, Ruto and Darunia how are your people?

They both answered well but Ruto asked if the amount of Zoras they came with was enough to help.

Nonsense with you all here we have a chance. He then walked over to talk to FI, Midna and Impa.

Your majesty Impa said and bowed.

It's good to see you to Impa mind if I ask how many Sheikah have been following all of you since you left Castle town?

To those words FI and Midna yelled are you kidding me we thought you said you only sent messages to Sheikah in our territories that we would all pass through if anything bad were to happen.

It was vital for all our safty you think I would let any of us fall into Ganon's hands epically now if we win this upcoming fight and any of his minions inform him about Daniel and Alexa.

They all had no replies except king Daphnees saying she is right, and I bet you Darunia and Ganondorf would agree.

They both repied yes but Dar added its dose higher their chances of dan and Lex not being in Ganon's interest and have ideas to learn about their world.

To that Daphnees knotted and said now where are these two young souls your all traveling with, I'd like to meet them since I read the message you sent to all our lands.

They all moved to their sides to revile them and in complete hesitation they bow before him and say your majesty.

No need young ones no need please rise to I have a better look at both of you. He walks and looks around them seeing what they are wearing, equipped with and how they act.

My, my your both quite fit for your age another year and you'd be in perfect shape to be a fine catch for anyone and to join any of our side's militaries.

Thank you dan replied but we don't belong here.

Yes, I read your both from a different word. I don't know why the goddess brought you here, but I bet it's for a reason, but I could be wrong.

At those words they here a load voice.

Let me see these two I can explain why they are here and would like to speak to them.

Oh, he's awake Daphnees happily said.

Who Lex asked?

The Great Deku tree a soft voice spoke from above the trees.

To those words link jumped and said is that you Saria?

A girl then jumped down reveling a young girl looking like she's in her early teen years and a bit taller than Lex with green hair with a flower in it, green eyes and wearing a green outfit with green boots, a brown cloak with large leaves on the shoulder and equipped with a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Long time no see guys and you two welcome to the forest and glad you all came to help.

It's a pleasure old friend Link replied. Where's Mido he then asked?

Behind you, you defuse a voice jokingly said and tripping him up.

They turn to see a young boy also looking like he's in his early teens but has brown hair, a green outfit like Saria but with also a green cap and equipped with only a spear and dagger on his belt.

Good to see everyone together again but those two shouldn't keep the father waiting.

Father Lex asked but he's a tree and your all forever children, right?

You're not wrong Saria replied we appear to be flesh and blood but originally, we were all Koroks, people like the Deku Scrubs but taller and had leave's as a face but over time some of us wanted to be human like due to some of us having attractions to other races and wanted to know what it's like to be human like so the Great Deku tree granted us this but only could make us have the appearance of a 12 year old at most but by the time on Link's incarnation where he lived with us the Great Deku tree now had the power to age us a little bit so we could be able to have children of our own or revert back to Koroks if we want to with our not ageing intact.

Is that why you look almost the same age as me and Dan?

Yes, Mido replied but also, we wanted to age with link in that period and that me and Saria are a pair and plan to have kids sometime in the future.

Wow Daniel replied everything I've heard about this is making me regret I wasn't born here because this has become my favorite version of it.

With a smile from everyone Saria and Mido escorts Dan and Lex to the Great Deku tree so that he can speak to them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 the Great Deku tree

So, Saria how long have you and Mido been together Daniel asked?

Well almost 50 years now right she asked turning to Mido.

I'll be 50 years in a month.

That long how old are you two and have you ever you know since your way older than you actually look.

To answer the last one to get it out of the way, yes, we have and like we said before after this war is over that's when we'll have children and by the way we're 129 years old but I'm a month older than Mido.

With a shocked expression on their faces they reached the Great Deku tree and to their amazement how big he is and were speachless.

Please leave us alone so I may speak with them my children he said in an old but wise voice.

They replied yes father we'll let you know when Ganon's forces arrive.

After they left the Great Deku tree was the first to speak. Hello young ones I welcome you to my forest and hope you've been enjoying your new home.

Dan replied It's an honor to meet you father of the forest and be here but I'm afraid you are mistaken.

Oh, how so my child?

What Danny is saying is that we are temporary calling this our home tell we are returned to our real home somehow since they told us we're heading to the sea.

I'm sorry but That was a lie child.

What they replied?

You are all traveling around so your companions can learn about you and your world. I don't mean to upset you and offend you but it's the truth.

They look at each other and try to process it then dan relies something. Both Link, Zelda and Ganondorf have the complete Triforce its power can't be used fully unless darkness is vanquished and when we first met them and were waiting for them, they must have known they couldn't use it.

But why did they lie to us?

Because they didn't want to hurt you two and not shatter your hope but also keep you away from Ganon. Please don't be mad at them for this they all care about you two and want to help. I ask you go along with this plan I know why the goddesses have brought you here but you two need to figure out why on your own.

Is there anything else you can tell us they asked?

Rejoin the others for Ganon's forces will be here soon and for the rest of your journey let this quote I'll give you to figure out. "Home is where you come together".

They bow to him and thanked him for this talk and hope to see him again soon as they run off to rejoin their companions.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 battle in the forest

As everyone gets into position, they see Ganon's army approaching tell they halt, and their leaders show themselves. They see Majora 9-foot purple, blue and red monstrosity wearing its mask on its face, his arms were elongated like whips with electricity surging on them and Sulkaris also 9-foot tall but a faded green humanoid Goma hybrid walking on two human like legs, 2 sharp spider legs as arms and four spider legs protruding from her back and her face looking human but with spider eyes and mouth.

Majora spoke first and in a maniacal laughing tone he said surrender the forest Hylian king, Deku king and you dumb old tree it's no use your outmatched.

The Great Deku Tree then spoke in a calm voice the forest does not belong to your master you two abominations leave now or be obliterated.

Sulkaris then spoke you have nothing to threaten us with you three old geezers allow my children to consume your soldiers or just lay down your arms. You have five minutes to decide.

To those words Ganondorf knots at both Zelda, Saria and Lex to fire.

A volley of ignited arrows fire and fall infront of both Majora and Sulkaris making here stutter and back up but also hitting or landing near the Goma.

Angered by this they both told their army to slaughter them all. In front Charging were Moblins and Lizifos charging on foot but also mounted on giant boars and reptile like creatures, Goma big and small crawling towards them at a fast pace and undead creatures running towards them with weapons in hand and roaring at the top of their lungs.

When they reach the trees Darunia yells now to Deku and the Deku scrubs who pop up all around them firing nuts, acid bubbles, sharp twigs and impaling them with spears.

Ruto then orders her people to rain blue fire and lightning at them while Saria tells every archer to open fire and Mido tells all artillery to fire.

Angered by this trick Sulkaris and Majora charge in with the rest of their soilders.

Hold your position's Darunia, Link and Ganondorf yelled as their foes charge at them and hit them. To that Ganondorf yelled to charge at them and to Daniel stay near him as a few moblin charge at who were then slew by him.

What about Lex?

She stays with the archers and keep your head down.

As the fighting continues, they here a large stomping noise coming from behind him to then see the Great Deku tree walking towards the battlefield along with King Daphness and all their Calvary.

Since when can he do that Dan asked.

Since I was 12 during my privious life and you've seen only the half of it when he fights. Hearing that both dan and lex looked around to see to their amazement trees a quarter size of the Great Deku tree rising and fighting off the invaders.

Now I wish I was born here Dan said to himself tell he's jumped by a five-green cumulated Lizifos and starts fending him off.

DANIEL Ganondorf yelled a run towards him only to be stop by a bunch of armored Goma. Damn it he yells Zelda, Saria help dan.

Lex hears and rapidly fires arrows but mostly hitting the giant Goma that are I the way. Even with the assistance of the others with her they know that there's to many in the way. Daniel manages to kill two of them but one of them shatters his sword, one knocks out his shield and another knocked him to the ground and when they were about kill him, they see that he's not a Hylian, Ordonian, Gerudo, lybrannian or Skyloftian which gave him enough time to grab a dual-bladed sword from a fallen Zora soldier and kills all three of them by remembering how to hold it and slash with it from movies he watched. Oh, shit he said to himself while trying to catch his breath I like this thing.

Dan everyone yelled running to him.

Are you alright FI asked?

I'll be fine if I didn't see this dual bladed sword and the fact that they recognized that I'm not from Hyrule.

That's all good now but we have a battle to win here Darunia said.

Ruto then yelled out to the group that the Great Deku tree, Daphness and all the cavitary are mowing down all their mounted foes and heading straight to hit Majora and Sulkaris where they all charge in along with Mido and Saria's assistants.

Mind if we tag along, they both asked.

Always Link replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 17 to 2

With Ganon's forces being taken down thanks to dan's idea both Majora and Sulkaris see the cavalry charge led by Daphnees and the Great Deku tree.

So, the old timers are challenging us Majora laughing manically to Sulkaris.

If they wish to die then let's grant it. Feast on them my children but leave the tree and old man to me and my friend.

Oh no you don't Ganondorf yells. Take this, he raises one of his swords in the air summing lightning and then hurling and slashing it towards them whipping out almost the rest of the two's army.

So, the traitor and his pathetic new family are here to help two fossils and kill two demi-gods. This will be delicious they both taunted.

Its over Zelda yelled its 17 agents 2 sure you may be almost as powerful as your master but me, my husband and foster brother are as strong as him and have 14 skilled combatants.

They both laugh to those words and said that they only see 15 not 17 warriors in front of them only to then feel a stinging feeling on their left legs and see both Dan stabbing a scar left from the master sword and Lex point blank hitting Sulkaris with fire arrows.

Who are these two they yelled in agony?

New friends blessed by the goddess the Great Deku tree spoke then swipe them both to the ground with one of his four stumps.

Majora then flashed them with a bright beam of light to get him and Sulkaris back up. You'll pay for that he screams while grabbing a sharp thorn from his back.

Try us they all said.

Sulkaris charge at them while Majora went after the two that drew the first strike. The Great Deku tree takes her on blocking her arms and legs from the others but Daphnees charges at Majora to help Dan and Lex and hitting him where Dan fit first. Again, shouting in pain a very angry Majora turns to face him and kill him tell Alexa fires another arrows this time to his shoulder where another scar from the master sword struck. More enraged he charged up with electricity while flailing his arms one surging with electricity the other with the thorn he ripped off himself. Saria and Mido then jumped and claimed the Great Deku tree onto his top while he and the others block her attacks.

Take this you disgusting green bitch Saria yelled while firing three arrows to three of her eyes and Mido throwing his spear threw her mouth. By those strikes Sulkaris falls leaving Majora alone and his army retreating.

Your all alone now demon Impa spoke, surrender and yield or be stupid.

I choose stupid he replies, slamming his surging arm throwing everyone off balance and first going after Alexa to kill but gets block by king Daphnees's sword.

Cheap trick demon how about you face me like a real warrior.

I will not die in this disgusting forest today you old fool. Majora trips and electrocute Daphnees then stabs him 5 times in the stomach causing blood to gush out then he runs to retreat with his army.

FATHER Zelda screamed while everyone else screams no Dan and Lex included. Saria fires an arrow that lands on Majora's left shoulder but he keeps running.

I'll be back master Ganon will kill you all and ill relish the day to see you all die and suffer by him.

Everyone gathers around their fallen friend, leader and family. Zelda, Link and their kids hold him up and trying to patch him up with Zora healers crying and begging him not to die.

It's alright my child I'll be seeing your mother soon. You, Link and your children will lead our people and allies to victory because I always have faith in you.

Stop talking like that Impa and Ganondorf cried. Save your strength your goanna be alright.

Ganondorf from the moment you came to me and met my daughter and Link I knew you'll help end this long conflict and I not just believe in you three but all of you.

Please your majesty Hyrule needs you Dan screamed.

He smiles and looks at Dan and Lex. All of you promise me you'll get these two home safe and sound I wish I myself met them the same time you all did but I know these two are in good hands and are good people. This is my last request for you all end this war, find their home and bring peace back to Hyrule. His eyes close and dies in his family's arms.

The group begin to cry while Link, Zelda, Zellie and Jr screams Majora and Ganon's name while Ganondorf yells they will pay.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 what comes next

As every solider tend to the dead and wounded on both sides the group along with Saria, Mido and the Great Deku tree discuss what they need to do next along with spreading the news that Hyrule's king is dead and how to end the war. Link was the first to speak.

I along with my family, Impa and the Hylian soldiers will return to Hyruleian lands with our dead.

Impa then suggested that all the Ordonians and her fellow Sheikah soldiers come with and gather at Hyrule castle and assault the dessert as a united attack.

Your acting out of anger Impa the Great Deku tree interrupted. I do agree with all our ally's armies come to gather and assault Ganon's forces but who will protect the innocent?

My people are all warriors Darunia replied and can defend the mountain then I and many soldiers are away.

I side with Dar Ruto said out loud.

Are you both suggesting we all gather our forces and attack all at ones while leaving most of our territory undefended Deku asked?

FI replied if they are then let them gather at end of our territories so they do the same.

Why Midna asked.

I'll be a distraction so we can gather the numbers and ammunition we need.

That could work Saria jumped.

My father isn't stupid he'll expect something is up.

They then here Dan and Lex shout then have the two of us distract him.

WHAT they all yelled.

Ganon now knows thanks to Majora and would want to find us by pulling so much recourses into it.

Let Dan and I continue the same path we were originally taking he can't focus when there's an opportunity on and outside his lands causing his men to thin out at a fast rate.

They all agree this could work but who will inform our allies and protect them. They argue tell it was dusk and decided Darunia, Ruto and Deku will travel with the Zora Soldiers to inform their allies while Link, Zelda their kids and Impa return to Hyrule castle with the Deku Scrubs, Kokiri, Ordonians and Sheikah to wait and gather their forces while Ganondorf, FI, Midna, Saria, and Mido go with Daniel and Alexa into enemy territory to distract Ganon and his armies. To that they all agree and will all depart at dawn.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 news

Majora along with what remain of the army he and Sulkaris lead has return to the dessert and beg for forgiveness and inform that Sulkaris has fell.

Ganon along with his other minions who were Twin Rova, Volga, Wizzro, Vaati, Aganim, Zant and Ghirahim see Majora and see he has new.

Speak now so I don't kill you for failing me for the last time.

Yes, master your son and his friends were traveling with two children that are not from our world.

How so Ghirahim laugh.

Their aura and presents felt different and they reek of something not from any corner of Hyrule.

What else Vaati yield.

One of the two had something glowing on one of their hand.

Are you saying one of these two possets the fourth piece held by Hylia Zant replied?

YES!

Ganon turned to all of them and yelled find them and bring them to me. If what you say is true, then it must mean that the world these two children are from holds something that could be useful to me and my master.

How can you be sure master Ganon twin Rova asked?

Time will tell one we have these two along with my son and his two friends ALIVE! Recall all our forces to our territory. Zant and Ghirahim!

Yes, master they replied.

Take a force of 200,000 to attack anywhere in Hyrule to thin them out and expose these two to us.

At once master the replied and kneeled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 departing

As dawn rises everyone and everyone gets ready for their plan to work they all meet up at the exit of the forest while all civilians head to safe location and every soldiers' positions at the end of their boarders.

Darunia breaks the silence and said so I guess this is it?

They all knot yes as FI says good luck to everyone.

We wish the two of us and Deku got to spend more time with you two Zellie and Jr sadly said with tears forming.

We'll be in good hands Lex replied.

Yeah especially with Ganondorf we'll be fine.

Link and Zelda then asked Saria, Mido, FI and Midna are they sure they're ok traveling with the three of them. Which they all repleid yes and the extra numbers will help them.

Ruto then knots and spoke out that Dan still had the duel-bladed sword that saved his life yesterday.

Yeah, I like the yellowish gold on it and it help saved myself but also I prefer duel-bladed weapons over single bladed weapons.

Ganondorf then replied that it can detach so he can duel weild and he'll help him use it better.

To those word Lex then turned to Darunia, Deku and Ruto where they will go first to inform of their plan.

Deku replied up north where the Fairies and Wizzrodes are because they'll need their strong magic while everyone gathers.

Great start Impa replied I'll take care of the Gerudo on our side, the Sheikah and Ordonians while the Deku Scrubs and Kokiri set up.

Good Ruto said after those two we'll do my and Darunia's people next then the Lanayru province, Skyloff then finally the Twili

With them all agreeing to this they all hug each other goodbye and said good luck to each other as they go their separate paths and as Dan and Lex look back for a bit they try to think what the Great Deku tree's hint was to them that their home is where they came together.

End of part 1


End file.
